1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for open front and open top refrigerators, coolers and the like and more particularly is directed towards a flexible access curtain for use on commercial open refrigerators, such as used in retail food stores.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A great many retail food stores have refrigerators, freezers and coolers in which various types of foods such as dairy produce and frozen foods are stored until purchased by the customer. Because of the need for constant and easy access into such refrigerating chests, particularly in a busy market, many of these units are made with open fronts or open tops which allow the customer to reach directly in and remove whatever item he or she has selected. Refrigerators of this type rely upon the higher density of cold air to retain the chilled air within the chest. While such refrigerators work effectively in keeping the foods chilled, they do require a substantial amount of energy to operate, since the openings in the chest usually run the full length of the unit and are often quite large. Refrigerated air within the unit is continuously lost through natural causes such as drafts, convection, movements of the food products by the customers, etc. This, of course, increases heating costs of the store during cold weather.
While it is possible to install solid doors, either opaque or transparent, on such refrigerators in order to retain cold air, the inconvenience to the customer is objectionable and hinged doors may interfere with traffic flow along narrow store aisles. Also, many customers often leave refrigerator doors ajar so that the function of the door is defeated. It has also been found that transparent doors that are being opened and closed frequently will quickly frost over on the inside so that the refrigerator contents cannot be seen from the outside.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in closures for open-type retail refrigerators. Another object of this invention is to provide a novel access curtain for an open-type refrigerator. A further object of this invention is to provide an energy saving transparent, flexible curtain for an open refrigerator in which the refrigerator contents are readily accessible and the curtain remains essentially closed when the goods are being withdrawn.